


Weather Outside is Frightful

by ALEXMERCER2424



Category: Baseball RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Cleveland Browns, Cleveland Indians, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nipple Play, Not sexually is the thing, Still Learning to Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALEXMERCER2424/pseuds/ALEXMERCER2424
Summary: Summers in Cleveland and winters in Cleveland are two different things. Shane pitches in the summer and follows the heat in the winter, however, that all changes since he's dating the QB for the Browns. He's not used to the cold to say the least.A/N: How'd they meet? Idk, if you know sports you know city teams mix and mingle all the time for whatever reason. At least they do here (Seattle).
Relationships: Baker Mayfield/Shane Bieber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> Do you mean this is an odd ship? Do you mean they're from two different teams (that play for the same city)? Do you mean I don't know many players for Cleveland at all besides these two (and a couple others but not because of a Cleveland team)? Do you mean I'm from Washington so I watch Seattle sports mainly, occasionally other cities? Do you mean I'm full of odd sports ships for many teams besides my own?
> 
> Yes!
> 
> Wrote this solely because I wanted Baker to tease Shane in some way and what better is cold, sensitive nipples? Nothing sexual, just two dorks teasing one another during a lazy morning. That being said, this is all FICTIONAL, aka if these guys did this or not probably means they didn't happen.

Winters in Cleveland were never easy. There was always the question of snow, and even if there wasn't it was still as cold as ever. It didn't help that he was usually away in the winter here, playing in the summer, and it sure as hell didn't help that he was from California since birth. It made no sense to him how the other could handle the cold so well seeing as he's from Texas, another hot state not really known for snow. 

They've been dating less than a year but Shane wasn't afraid to admit he loved Baker. He loved and supported him which meant he was going to stay in Cleveland for his season just as Baker had stayed in Cleveland for his own. However, being a baseball player, Baker experienced the hot days with Shane as Shane was used to following the heat once winter came around. That's just how their seasons fell though, baseball compared to football.

It was early in the morning meaning the winter was harsher. It was well below the thirties, Shane could feel the cold in his bones even under the heavy blankets of their bed, and it made him feel bad for his boyfriend. The chill and lack of feeling in his toes had him curling up tightly, shuddering heavily and suddenly causing the other body in the bed to stir next to him. The movement had him tensing up as the last thing he wanted to do was wake Baker up when he had a long game the previous night.

His movements didn't go unnoticed per se, as Baker was felt rolling over and his arm resting on Shane's waist, but what was assumed to be a sleeping habit was actually an awake quarterback.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked sleepily. His voice was rough and wavering, showing just how recently he had woken up. If he was completely awake was also a question at hand.

"Nothing," Shane smiled over his shoulder to see a dark head hidden in his shoulder, "I'm just a little cold is all."

A thoughtful, lazy hum was heard behind him, even felt through his shirt, as Baker was shifting once more. To his surprise he stretched out, extending his legs to the cold of the foot of the bed. "Can always get another blanket," he soon offered, not bothering to open his eyes. Those soon opened though.

Brown eyes were glazed and out of focus. It took a few blinks to get them to train on Shane's own. When the contact was certain, Baker smiled up at him causing Shane to completely roll over and look at him.

The difference between them and their comfort in the cold was obvious. As Shane was sporting a shirt and some thick flannel pants, Baker wore loose sweatpants and lacked a shirt. Playing in the winter has obviously had an effect on the football player.

"Shane, just go get another blanket," Baker chuckled. He was on his back now, hands resting on either side of his head exposing the upper half of his chest that was dusted with fine hairs. How he was warm amazed the pitcher.

"It's colder out there though," Shane smiled awkwardly. He was referencing anywhere in the house they shared that was outside of the bed. "Besides, I'll live," he added sheepishly. 

Baker rolled his eyes at him, now completely awake, a smile even playing at his lips. "Why'd I have to pick such a stubborn man?" he chuckled as he reached up. He gently caught Shane by his shirt, pulling him down into his chest.

"I'm the stubborn one?" the pitcher laughed amazed. Baker was as stubborn as they came. And if he wasn't stubborn, he was pouting because he didn't get his way. The difference between Cali Boys and Texans he guesses. "I beg to differ."

As he spoke, he cuddled into the chest he was pulled into. Baker was warm all around, even if he wore fewer clothes. And he was appreciating that. He was also appreciating how tender Baker's chest was with how relaxed he was, solid muscles almost plush. 

The quarterback grunted at his words rather than his weight now on him. "Well, if you kept losing too, maybe you'd feel the same way," he protested. The Indians did make the playoffs after all in their recent season, and again, the Browns have not. It left a bitter taste in the mouth, to say the least.

Shane just hummed, seeing as he had a point. Baker still had a large personality though, win or lose, and sometimes people didn't agree with it all the time. Maybe his hardheaded, speak-before-you-think attitude was what had Shane so attracted to him. "Shut up and keep me warm," he ended up saying, not wanting to upset his lover.

Baker didn't protest, rather shifted the slightest so he could hold his pitcher better. Instead of on his back, he moved to his side to face Shane, arms wrapping back around his waist to pull the baseball player close. The taller man went willingly into those strong arms.

As they moved, however, a little stutter breath had escaped past Shane's lips. It had him blushing, the cold getting to all of him meaning even his chest. It was bad enough his nipples were sensitive, to begin with, but the cold making them harder than a rock only made that worse. To his disappointment, Baker knew what his brief action was about because he was smirking down at him.

"You okay there?" he chuckled, leaning to nuzzle a fuzzy cheek. His words might've been innocent, but his hand was not. It was trailing up Shane's shirt, the muscle of his stomach fluttering as he passed.

"Yes," the pitcher tried to remain calm. His façade didn't last long as he felt sure, calloused fingers brush against one of his nipples causing him to gasp. He bit his lip as he looked up at Baker. "Stop it, you need to rest after last night."

Baker remained silent, ignoring those pleading eyes as he continued to gently rub the nipple under his fingers making the other man squirm. When he heard another cute whimper, even if it was in protest, he stopped. His brown eyes flitted back up to Shane's face rather than his covered chest. "You're no fun."

Shane ignored the smirk he still wore, rolling his eyes as Baker's hand left his shirt. When it had, he returned to the position he was once in, cuddled up into the strong chest of his quarterback. "I just don't want to hear you complain about being sore later," Shane said as he looked up.

It was Baker's turn to pout, but it quickly faded as he heard the pitcher giggle and felt him kiss his cheek. It had a smile of his own returning. "You're lucky you're cute," he chuckled as he leaned to kiss the corner of Shane's lips.

"And you're lucky you're warm," Shane returned. "How are you so warm anyway? I'd expect you to be used to the heat being from Texas."

Baker just stifled a small laugh before he answered, "I went to Oklahoma for college, I've been doing this for years, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Am I strange? Do I have weird ships? Have they probably have never met? Is this all in my head? 
> 
> Yes!
> 
> Might post more sports related ships from my weird personal ships, some matching popular ones, most definitely not because I'm weird. :)


End file.
